


【金御良闫】药引

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: M/M, like or love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【金御良闫】药引

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



《药引》

1.“为弟提醒你，可别被他勾了去。”

殷剑听闻这话，便笑了。

他一届魔教少主，自小便修炼陌刀奇幻之术，蛊、毒无所不能，7岁手刃叛军、14岁蛊惑离间至亲、23岁破釜沉舟进退自如，攻守皆宜。他手段一向以狠辣自居，药术更是无形胜有形，举手投足徒留苍白惨淡的药香，却带着丝丝杀气凛然。

可人在江湖，又怎能处处皆顺心得意。

这一日，蔚云楼大门微敞，血气冲散，送走了季川后，他便打发了小厮，烦闷不已的捣着药盅。不时抬头，忘了下榻上那人，他意外的救了这人，却被告知这人意外中了自己兄长的埋伏，被下了药，药还没发作，人却......

不成，先救回一命，大不了，再给药死。

蔚云楼格局不大，倒是清净，有一后院，专供着殷剑心情烦闷之时炼药、毒蛊，偶有兴致还能舞上一剑。后院的西面正对着郁郁葱葱的一片竹林，夜半竹香四溢，荒凉而忧郁的暗香混着冷冽的药香，是一种近似苦艾和松香的味道，季川说这香气似他兄长，久了便是要沁进人的灵魂中去一样。

只是，被殷剑骂了几句，便不敢再这么形容。

清冽地萦绕于鼻端，还混了一些血气。

外头正值隆冬十二月，他的药房却暖如春，壁炉里熊熊燃烧着很大一团暖火，暖气如丝如缕的。

“来人，香炉，点上。”他嗅着血气太重，唤来小厮点燃金猊香炉，小厮转身一个不小心，香灰险些撒了去，偏是这一跌，香炉飘出的暖香勾勒出一丝丝缠绵的香，落了榻上那人一身。

“笨手笨脚的！还不赶紧下去！”

“是....少主.....饶命！”

“慢着，香炉放下，滚！”殷剑面色森寒若铁，掩鼻将暖香挥散开，那白皙干净的面孔上带着些怒意和不耐，香灰撒了不是什么大事儿，可竟是弄脏了他的台面，这可脏不得。

“咳咳.....”香气过于浓郁了，榻上的少年发出声响。他手中的药盅一抖，药渣银靡地花了一片。

“醒了？”他拿起桌上那枚小巧的药锤，依旧慢条斯理的一下下捣着，有些艳丽的脸上没有一点表情。

“这是？”御冥夜翻身要起，只觉浑身乏力，一手支起上身，踩着床榻坐在床沿上。

“当日，你潜入我们魔教，被伏击，被我所救，可还记得？”殷剑抬高了脸颊看了眼窗外，仍没有抬起头来看他一眼。

“救我？呵，你分明就是要毒死我！咳咳.....”他看下四周，帷幕的内帘镂空织出卷曲的蔷薇花和床帏勾勒的蝴蝶翅膀，随着晨风摆动。攥着衣摆的手用力地泛白，清亮的少年嗓音，语气里却透着冷漠却带着讥讽。也不知为何，只觉口舌干燥，以拇指信手一抹唇，烫得吓人，除了灼热没有半分知觉。

“你，你给我下药.....”

“放肆！当心我撕烂你的嘴！若不是我将你背回来，你早就死无完尸了！想死了还不容易！”殷剑终于不再好声好气，把药盅往台面一砸，抬起头跟少年对视，满眼怒火的将有些发冷的药汤泼在人身上。

御冥夜眼疾手快起身躲开，伸出手臂将药汤挡了回去，红色汤水一样顺着榻沿淌了下来，仿佛下一秒就要燃烧起来，淅淅沥沥燃了一榻。他回头第一次正眼对上殷剑，他觉得这人似倒垂的火焰。

这人瞧着年长他几岁，懒懒的斜倚着乳白色的雕花椅背上，半眯着凤眼斜睨他，有些怒意的眼里，像是一汪彩虹化成的水，细碎的吉光片羽在他的长睫上闪烁着。抬手取药，手腕上银色的珠饰叮当作响，袖口白里泛着红色。

“看什么？小心我剜了你眼珠！做药引子去。”一开口，仿佛要浓烈燃烧起来的金色火焰，肢体却散发出饱满甜美的馥郁，看着很是傲气，却撩出绵绵的痒，纯与邪都被他攀升到了顶峰。

御冥夜不曾见过什么美人，也不知自己该如何形容，他不知能否将其称之为人间行走的妖精？

“敢问，公子如何称呼？”

“闫大夫。”

“有几分姿色，仅次于我。”

“闭嘴。”殷剑平日里最最听不得这番言辞，愈发烦躁，咬着红唇怒斥他。

“烦劳，喝完我自然会走，用不着你赶。”御冥夜少年心性，快言快语，随手扯开刚被浸湿了的里衣，深深吸了一口冷冽的空气，裸露的部分荡出一抹晶般的腻色，焕发出氤氲温暖的暖香与珠光，他眉也不皱地喝完了那苦涩的药汤。

“喝完了？”

“喝完，滚！”殷剑指尖拨弄着那些药，袖口下的小小指尖透着些粉，豆大的汗珠自他额上滚落，脸涨成红色，周身都落了一层渺渺的烟雾。本没觉得香气有多烈的他。不过绕指柔了几下，火气自下腹腾地烧了起来。

“你这人！！”御冥夜撂下汤碗，三步并作两步走到他身前，不由分说地拽住他衣领就要动手，他手上一下力道控制不住，偏偏身下人又不安分地扭动着身子，有意无意在他胯间摩擦，勾人而不自知。年纪不大，力气不小，几道抓红的手痕，被烙烫在殷剑皙白的腕子上。

“闫大夫，莫要乱动。”

“松手！”殷剑开口，听起来，就透着那么股娇媚劲儿。又抬起手背狠狠地推开他，白白软软的小身子孱弱无力，越是想要挣，这少年就越要缠得紧，一来二去的攥得让人心尖儿都发颤了。

方才还是冷冰冰、恶狠狠的气味，这下全都被他扰乱了，退后两步就要逃离。

“你！放开....做什么？”怒瞪着一双红眼，听见自己出格的喘息，软的发腻，又不得不握紧了拳头想要杀了这人。谁知少年意气风发，力气大的吓人，往后拉扯，又猛地松开，将他抵在门板上，死死压制住，拧着他双手。

“这香....不大对劲儿....”话音未落，便听少年带着粗嘎的声音随着炽烈的气息灌入耳道。他精通药学，自是知道少年这话是何意，只将脸使劲埋进臂弯，想要逃过他令人反感的狎戏。

一滴汗，滑至他那惹人绮思的颈深处，二人之间的热气被无限放大又延长。

少年血气方刚，可顶不住百年蛊药的侵蚀，现下带着药性的亲昵，说是吻，也称得上疾风骤雨了。层层的吻如同光做的蝴蝶，殷剑难耐地阖动眼睑，薄薄的布料紧紧地贴在身上，身下动作却更像是欲拒还迎了，在他嘴角晕开了一丝丝色彩绮丽的图案。

“唔唔！”殷剑口涎因长时间张口而大量分泌，从嘴角狼狈地溢出，又顺着下颚的弧度淌下，好不色气。

“还想叫出声？”被这人不知轻重又咬又舔的，殷剑急了，双颊艳红着，支支吾吾地任他肆意妄，用尽浑身解数去推搡，少年竟是被推了个趔趄。

“少主，少....”

“滚出去！！”门外小厮端着一盆炭火踏入房间，还没落脚，便夺门而出，“啪”地把门也给带上了。

也并非春夜，可暖炉将厢房烘得极暖，暖如烙烫，哪里还需要炭盆助兴。

2.如浪一般，念头一旦生出，就疯狂激打在人心。

御冥夜瞧着他丰姿奇秀，神韵独超，给人一种高贵清华感觉，一向病态羊脂白玉的雪肌都浮出了红晕，他好生好奇，这位闫大夫未绾未系披散在身后，光滑顺垂，眼角微微上挑，若非细看，还以为是哪家清冷的女子。唇上的胭脂不知是什么，为何如此清香，为何如此黏腻，他啃咬着，咂嘴品了几下。

“好吃。”意味明显而带着一丝惹人的下流，却是真话。

他以为闫大夫是苦涩的。没成想，竟是不甜不腻，比他那汤药好上百倍、千倍。年少的瞳色与声线彷佛都燃着欲火。

“放肆的东西！！”他手暗暗握拳，被逼到避无可避，拼命用身体推拒，一副暗暗忍耐的模样，尽管背着这人趴在门上，也能很清晰低嗅到他身上传来的情欲味道，眯着一双眼睛嗔怒，在御冥夜看来这目光多情而甜蜜。

“嗯......”一股湿热的触感，如蜻蜓点水般拂过他的嘴角。

“你...衣冠狗彘！下流胚子！”房内充斥着殷剑的怒骂斥责和自己愈发粗重的喘息声，愈发恼火愈发情丝绕心头，御冥夜舔了下自己的唇，嘴角有些藏不住的笑意。

“卑鄙！我...我给你请花娘！！你放开我.....”他也见过不少登徒子借着药性轻薄着良家女子，奈何自己却遭了一回，怕是再闹下去自己非要被吃干抹净了不可。于是，语气就像是夜色里飞舞的胭脂色花片，语调也轻柔了几分，不料这少年从轻触唇角到舔吮齿舌，像吸吮花蜜一般贪恋，“砰”地一声将他连拉带扯撞到雕花床尾上。

“啪！！”

“瞧好，我不是哪家花娘！若你...若你不喜女色，我便找小倌....何必轻薄与我！！！”无奈，这人浓密的眉毛叛逆地稍稍向上扬起，长而微卷的睫毛下，有着一双像朝露一样清澈的眼睛，英挺的鼻梁，脸如雕刻般五官分明。被他盯着打量也并未因此停手，手臂交缠依旧唇齿相依、痴痴缠着他。

“不必了，都给我下药了，想跑？”小小少年，也并非普通人那般愚钝，看出了他想要逃开的意图，伸手狠狠的合上。呼出的热气醇如烈酒，与他紧紧相贴已然酥麻发烫的躯体。

“胡说！哪有什么春药！！”那分明就是甘甜温凉之药，是真真用来解毒的良药而已，怎就成了这无赖嘴中的春药了。

御冥夜转身从桌角端起了汤碗，大大方方饮了一口，送至殷剑嘴里，还未等人喘过来气，含着一口蜜一般，又喂了第二口药，第三口.....看着那因吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，再次将他压在门上亲吻。

“啊.....”他迫着仰着头，细小的痛呼搅散了甜腻胶着，软丝和热蜜混合一起呼救出声，带出了几分微颤的喘息，和嘴角流淌而出的涎液。

毫无防备，又被卷住口腔里那条小舌，与之戏弄。胸前被御冥夜已经剥了干净，在自己还沉迷刚才苦涩甜腻交缠的亲吻时，胸前早已被他抓出了几道红痕，两点茱萸从粉、变红、变艳又发涨了透着点水润。

“混账....我....唔.....”御冥夜一双好看的眉眼对着自己，从背后吻上自己白皙的颈部和背部，掐着下颔的指腹都漾了春痕。殷剑想继续怒骂，开口不由自主因为刺痛和情动而发出的潮湿鼻音。

殷剑生得风流韵致，唇边总是带着一抹弧度，虽怒时而若笑，美丽妖冶中有一种深深的冷傲。烟花柳巷的庸俗女子，怎可与梨花白的他相提并论。

“花娘？那些花娘，我可瞧不上，不妨，就殷少主罢。”

“咳咳，满嘴...满嘴胡说八道！！！”殷剑垂着眼眸低声地咳着，像是被呛到了，在这青天白日里，在他自己的药房，在这个他从小任性妄为的地方，被一个大病初愈的毛孩子轻薄如此，还.....还动了情，他殷剑叫骂声依旧不断，只是被喂了几口药了，嗓子抖得不像样子，湿漉漉的牵动着人的情欲。

“行，你放了我，我给你银两不成？我给你...我给你家传...嗯...”房内烟气丝缕缠绕，一声柔柔的吟颤，尾音挑着醇柔，他粉嫩的身子开始泄露自己的软弱，御冥夜终露出孩童一般的顽劣神色，一手绕到他脑后解下发带，另一手死死扣住他双腕让其不得反抗，再以丝带捆住手腕，力道之大勒得那白皙皮肤上微微泛红。

“君子，君子动口不动手...你有本事，别绑着我！！！”往日里，一向矜贵、高傲的奶猫被逼急了，张牙舞爪想要扑，力道却只能暖暖的划着人痒，往人心底隐秘的软肉里面钻。

又被少年三两下扒干净，翻来覆去又舔又拱几下折腾，浑身酥透湿透了，腰身，臀线，锁骨都透出晶色的荧光来，如染了露水一般，毛绒绒湿漉漉，惊得吼出声来，“狗东西放开我！休要放肆！！！”

他抖着嗓子发出的，无异于邀请，还不断扭捏着晃动着腰肢，落了一层渺渺的烟雾。

“我爹曾教我，必要时候，可以动一下。”毛茸茸的脑袋扭过头来亲吻他耳垂，细碎而柔软的鬓发轻蹭脖间。还露出了那张稚嫩面孔，一张小脸被热气熏得通红。

“你爹也是个混账东西！！蛇鼠一窝！一丘之貉！下流卑鄙无耻！！！”

御冥夜转而起身，从床头取出一碧绿色物什，而后顺着撬开他嘴巴的手，就将这莹绿的有点发凉的柱头塞进了他一直骂骂咧咧的小嘴里。

“混账！！什么东.....？”

“好东西。”少年人剑眉微蹙，正欲发作，与那双亮晶晶的、干净而纯粹的眼睛对上，心不由得柔软起来。

用物堵人，这法子过于俗套，却也太管用了些。御冥夜这把玉箫得传于师傅，箫身玉质莹润细腻，莹润青碧，触手握之，状如羊脂，荷花藕带等栩栩如生。整个箫身绿玉滑腻得像是一汪水色。

玉箫最下端的双鱼展鳍摆尾，活灵活现，追逐嬉戏，仿佛正畅游水中，极富动感。鱼水交欢，寓意如此，丝丝缕缕锦带编成连环挂着水珠，藏着二人之间的情窦初开，任凭粘液流淌，轻怜蜜爱，好不色气。

温香软玉不好捂暖，可此时被殷剑发烫的口舌紧紧包裹着，潋色剔透。箫的两端一端他含在口中挑玩不停，另一端却过早的尝到了那个神秘的地方，在亵衣里贴合私处，似有似如的戳点，暧昧而危险的滑动着，那暧昧黏连的潮湿温度蒙上了一层旖旎的雾气，汁液缓缓舔过玉箫冷清的两端，早就失去了潋色剔透。

“唔唔......”殷剑嘴角口涎因长时间张口而大量分泌，不断狼狈溢出，又顺着下颚的弧度淌下，由于极度羞耻而崩溃的娇体又恰好乖巧的贴着那根玉箫，液体挂在箫口。

果然风情，又带着梅的铮铮傲骨，尖尖轻红玉雪的梅子也立起来了，柔柔探出的花萼都带着股冷香。

殷剑渗着药香味的小舌有些被迫、有些生涩的在玉箫上顶小心翼翼的游弋着，极力的讨好取悦着，来不及被咽下的津液顺着唇齿咬着玉箫管体时，滑入到自己脖颈里，凉气四射的玉箫一时被口舌高温蒸腾成撩人的香

“唔，唔唔.....”他边舔着边发出不满的意味和呻吟，又是无辜又是嗔怒，嘤嘤缭绕，万条软丝像小蛇，往人心里钻。

那鼻腔里不由自主地发出甜腻的哭腔，美人秀目半闭，长睫如同丝羽被羞耻舔舐而品尝，刚才还在抗拒的冷傲之骨头，一下子掉落在花蕊中一般，散落无限的风情。

泛着泪光，眼角尚且染着红，纯净的瞳孔和妖媚的眼型奇妙的融合，秀眼不含任何杂质，清澈却又深不见底，眼角却微微上扬。

“够了吧。”殷剑身子一向经不起大动干戈，那小腰肢一只手握过来还有盈余。白白软软的小身子，仰头舔着玉箫，还在他怀里细细地发着抖，他是耻的，迫的，也是羞的，诱的，浑身染着苦艾香气抖动着，更像是箫尾部的两条交欢的鱼儿，羞得疼极了。

“殷少主一副半推半就，极不情愿的样子，可我瞧着，这副身子，真是浪得紧。”他手指抚过自己留下的那漾色吻痕，又一把抓住他玉色一样的胸前，两点梅花带着淫糜意味的颜色，少年忍不住狠狠亲上，在他耳边轻笑出声，似调戏花楼那些姑娘家家一般。

“莫非，与我一样，还是个处子？”手顺着殷剑打颤的脊骨向下熨帖着滑，停在尾椎骨的地方徘徊游移，牙齿已经在他腿根留下印记。

“不要咬.....杂碎东西！！！我定要....我....啊....”御冥夜看向他有些想要起头的分身，将玉箫一把抽出，顺着他抖动的身体向下游走，一个手劲儿探入到那人亵裤，顺着包裹住胯部的柔顺布料，贴合着他滚烫的东西上下滑动，三五下没轻没重的磨蹭，惹得殷剑忍不住露出了哭腔。

“啊哈.....”随后，一声刺耳的被划破的“呲啦”声，殷剑粉嫩的东西跳了出来，晃起来，臀缝之间穴口若隐若现，白软香甜的两瓣。

殷剑下巴被捏住无法闭合，由着被药性控制心智的少年上下亵玩，嘴上品尝着自己的味道，双手还学着那些花楼里的男人一般揉捏自己发烫的软肉，还时不时故意发出小兽嗜血一样唇舌交缠的水声。他前面被他两手拿捏住了不说，后面臀部也泛着活色生香的粉嫩，分身随着自己身体敏感的抖动着。

“无赖！！无耻，你....唔....”御冥夜再没有经验，也受不住身下人这般火热至极的反映，狠狠抓住玉箫将他后腰往自己身前一揽，勾住他赤裸的下身狠狠将那不知死活的身子压在雕花床榻上，尖利的犬齿刮着嫩白的好皮囊。

他一寸寸吞噬着他口舌，从腿根处蔓延至脚踝，却唯独忽略了早已昂扬垂涎的分身。殷剑的身子，缀着冰肌玉骨，彷若开在雪地里的点点红梅，逼着带着怒意和快感的人浑身上下浸透自己的味道。

舌尖轻巧地滑过小腿肚，停在踝侧的凸骨打着圈，绕着舔弄，湿热的触感顺着往腿间游走和放肆。

“别，痒....住手住手！！！！”银丝暧昧牵连，顾不得津液滴滴答答滴在他换好的干净床榻上，殷剑就再次发出了煽情的求饶声，御冥夜心想为何他一边说着住手，一边紧紧拽着自己的手放腿间那处揉弄。

“不，住口，住住口！！！！”舌尖轻抚每一寸，漾了出水的柔情，伴着喘息发出抗议，敏感的分身，被少年懵懵懂懂地含入口中轻啮，有些青涩和情色的稍加品尝，早已是欲火焚身，没一寸是不灼的。

“啊！”舌尖撩过顶端，炙热的口腔含住了最柔嫩、最要命的那处，殷剑觉得心中有火，不止是怒火，还有欲。

御冥夜多少懂得一点风花雪月，只是不曾有过什么经验。也只觉得自己胯下那物愈发肿胀起来。于是，半跪着解了腰带，褪下裤子，那狰狞的硬挺便直接弹了出来，还挂着几滴粘液，一点都没有少年的样子，带着暧昧青涩来酝酿滚烫，直接就紧贴在殷剑两片粉白的屁股中间。

“可是如此？我...我看过他们这般亲密...可否舒服？？”他还没能领悟到翻云覆雨的乐趣，几次舔弄下来，突胀的肉茎只是擦着股缝而过，没有进一步深入下去。一脸纯真的望向身下人，没曾想殷剑湿漉漉的一双眼怒瞪着，眼角却透着几要满溢而出的妖冶狐媚，勾得他下腹一热。

“滚！不舒服！！没用...没用的东西...”殷剑嘴角微弯的弧度似乎强调，开口嘲笑，化为靡靡娇吟。

“那....这样？可舒服？”御冥夜带着十几岁少年鲜活意气，绕着修长的手指附上他的颈后，轻掐着一片软肉揉捏，又刮过乳尖，只是浅尝辄止地反复擦过，直到这人气息凌乱，快感让头皮都发麻，脚趾都蜷缩着紧绷，几近软成一捧潋滟的柔软春水，受不了地嘤咛。

“色魔 ，你你....”刚刚想要软下腰的殷剑，一下子被这灼人热度烫地一惊，全身奋力挣扎着跃起，拽着自己的亵衣往后挣扎，可再也遮蔽不住自己绵软的身躯，再想后退，却发现捆住手腕的发带不知何时被绕着床头靠墙的柱子转了数圈，双手只能被死死固定在雕花床尾，再无法任意动弹，只能弓起身子，用力合拢双腿，不至于让分身直立得更明显。

3.全部的贪嗔痴怒和棱角，被统统软化。

“如何？小爷的手法还是可以的吧，我爹总说我，孺子可教。”

“啊！别硬戳...废物一个！抹点膏....那边....白色瓶子....”殷剑冷笑了一声，懒得跟这个毛还没齐全，就知道挺着一根大东西炫耀的少年多费口舌，羞红了脸，却再没羞恼或者生气，只是咬紧了嘴唇，忍着体内被无数次压抑住从情欲，裸着一双美足，勾着御冥夜往药柜上看，指尖刚刚碰到那人的胯，整个人就羞得微微发红。

御冥夜翻箱倒柜了好一阵子，还不时回头看了几眼他趴在榻上的温热玉体，殷剑也不知他什么时候打开了几案上的白瓷罐子，不知他指尖沾了多少膏体，他那温暖柔软的私处感受到外界凉意的一刻，他还是没能受住，骂了一句狗杂种之后便只能趴在榻上，死死咬住衣袖，不再多言。

他双腿几乎呈一字被拉开，整个腰部被他捞起来，两片臀高高的翘了起来，吹破可弹的臀肉，包含胶珠的果实一般藏着中间那蜜色的小口。可御冥夜带着似懂非懂的眼神，非要将他腿一把分开，手指一点点贴着软化的膏体划入，这种试探与好奇，几乎要让那个地方烧起来，仿佛因为被身后人注视而羞涩，而开始诱人的张合。

“全是水，怎么还紧紧夹着呢？像是凝露....酥花儿，水润青涩。殷少主，可曾见过自己这般可口？”御冥夜口干舌燥地舔了下唇，手指在他身体里坏心地厮磨那一点，他看得好生仔细，几乎鼻息凑近了去看，湿雾缭绕下，小口羞涩而敏感的张合。

“混账东西，闭嘴！”殷剑窥见自己放荡的动作，被他几根手指戳弄着，一路摸着荡出一片泛着水光的腻色来。他含含糊糊喊出几声，趴着咬着衣袖，引着他一根、两根、探入，挑起指尖又勾起指腹，心里早就暗暗骂了他好几辈了。

可后穴被灼热的视线刺激得吞吐指尖，濡湿，包裹，那样敏感的地方触觉非一般，在手指扩张时，逐渐沁出柔汁来的淫靡，一层又一层，与膏体化为一体，露出旖旎的艳肉。

“你行不行....轻点！疼！！啊......”殷剑咬紧嘴唇，将手指含更深，更紧，紧到指节与嫩肉间都不留一丝缝隙，盯着少年色泽丰实性感，尺寸傲人的地方，一阵阵绞紧着收缩。闭眼感受着他略带戏谑一般，不怀好意地戳着进进出出，粉穴有些微缩着香艳诱人，平白无故的被自己救回来的少年这般玩弄，以这般赤裸、龌龊不堪的姿态雌伏人身下，轰一下火烧艳色一直从耳根烧到肩膀，后知后觉的感到一阵羞愤恼火。

4.可，色乃穿肠毒药。此话，一点不假。

在御冥夜一下下略有技巧的勾动下，他开始有点放松，撑起身子来，颈子散发着淡淡的药香，那手竟然找对了地方，每一次将他戳刺成柔软的春泥，软着腰身又一次从半空跌落，后面被戳弄的那处又一次泛出些微的痒意和骚动，他不想承认，被一个懵懂无知的少年郎给撩拨至如此情动、泛滥。

“有完没完了.....还想戳弄到何时....痒，痒煞了.....”艳骨红酥透暖意，殷剑抬眼往身后看，一双桃花眼往上挑着，像是浸满了淫靡酒香，齿如编贝，舔弄了下自己的嘴角，带出一丝雾气，带着欲望的腥湿气，直到少年俯身下来，紧紧地环住他的腰身，用牙齿从脆弱敏感的脖颈开始舔舐，啃咬、吸吮、将齿痕留在整个光滑的背部，又勾紧了自己将二人紧紧贴合在一起。

殷剑似乎弄巧成拙失了控，眼看又要重蹈覆辙，便直接拉过他那双手直接抚弄自己翘起的前端来，嘴上仍旧不服软着怒骂着少年不知好歹，空长着一个成年人的好东西，竟是这般废物。分身被御冥夜柔软又带着骨血的手掌抚弄几下，渐渐变得更粗更大，殷剑露出少有柔软而朦胧的眼神，婉转承欢姿态尽显，一点点勾起少年身为雄性的征服欲和占有欲。

既然他的手，曾经杀过人。

那现在，就应该揪住被褥，承欢、作乐。

他揽过眼前晃动的银白的一袭软腰，轻抚不住颤动，手从前端移到雪臀上抚弄，几下大力的揉弄，殷剑忍不住闷哼出声，身子摇摇晃晃的，连带脑子都跟着一片混沌，弓起精瘦的身子喷出了乳白色的浊液，紧抓着床褥的双手，松散开来。

凛然温柔，傲骨铮铮，腿依旧液成一片淫靡景致。

少年却恨不得将怀中柔软洁白的身体吞没进自己，融化在骨血里，成为自己的一部分。

在他还没缓过神的档口，御冥夜轻松抓住细踝顺势将他重新拉回自己身下，以炙热的分身在他穴口外的双丘间来回抽动，模拟着交合的动作。经过刚才一番侍弄，御冥夜下身早就硬的发胀、发疼，还没有与任何人有过颠鸾倒凤之乐的他，在殷剑忍不住溢出呻吟时，生生将他雪白大腿间，磨蹭出了有些带血的红，尖端还一下下戳着，有时顶到会阴，有时堪堪捅进花穴些许。

“涂抹....抹上些.....”殷剑被少年生猛的攻势逼了满眼氤氲，欢愉交杂的长吟，伸出指尖指着自己泄出来的东西，勾着一些便往御冥夜性器上涂。一双手生得极美，指骨像新抽的花枝儿般柔嫩纤弱，肌肤鲜润似凝脂玉膏，泛耀粉白雾光。混合着雾气和白浊，握着那顶端往下滑动，手掌像是极致的玉兰花一般舒展。

御冥夜提起他的细腰将他按在身下，又抿一些东西涂抹在自己肉刃上，便顶着花穴浅浅进出着，停留了几寸处，勾着这人白皙而线条优美的下巴与其深吻，身后龟头没入把羞怯的小嘴撑开些，探进去几分，反复几下感受着那处肖想已久的温柔乡。

“啊....啊....”在殷剑仰头发出呻吟和叫声时，迫不及待地想要给他留个印记般，恶狠狠咬上他肩膀，又退出犬齿舌尖捻弄。

殷剑想要开口大叫，可拉不下脸让自己这般放浪，只好将头埋进自己臂弯处，低低溢出声呻吟，倒没有想象中那般痛楚和排斥，亦或是那软膏的作用，没有几下就被带出一阵放纵旖旎之感，媚肉蠕动着，仿若恋恋不舍地嘬着那硬挺的前端，相互咬合着，淫靡的肉欲的香甜浓郁。

“下面....下面一些....对.....”在少年凌乱的戳弄下，殷剑似乎也忘记为何要如此主动了，下一波就被身后人向上猛烈的顶撞撞的凌乱不堪，只能无意识的发出甜腻得不可思议的鼻音。殷剑身子如同暖雪一般的化开，平日冷清的声线里也染了层情欲，也不打算再继续忍耐，可是御冥夜听到后，提起腰肢惩戒似的在穴口快速捣了十数下，却故意停了下来。

“殷少主，这是命令？”御冥夜被这一温柔乡包裹着吸紧了吞噬，自然舒服地忍不住眯眼，可听到殷剑依旧这般高傲，少年也是自小被呵护长大的，也没受过几个人这样呼来呵去，忽然就发疯一样想要欺负一下这人。

一下进、一下出的磨着人口子也不着急，眼瞧着那地方甘浆饱满，露浓冰厚，对着自己开合与绽放。

“废话！！你，不行就滚下...啊！！”他何曾这般屈服过，何曾受过这般屈辱和亵玩，想到此时此景，只能闭着眼睛吟得煽情，殷剑愈发的羞愤欲死，含着泪珠的眼睛瞪他。在他张口就要骂人时，那人毫不客气地享用方才自己嘲笑的大东西几个急促的挺顶，而自己竟然还不知羞耻一般绞紧而吃得更深。

“你个登徒子....你，你再快些。”被缚了双手任人采撷的模样好生艳丽，却只能等着被宰割。再也扛不住体内不断涌起的情欲与需求时，殷剑细细感受到了少年炽热的硬挺一寸寸钉入，于是毫不羞耻地说着令人脸红心跳的话。

“我有名有姓，叫我御冥夜。”

“管你叫什么！！！怎么，还...啊...还想我毒了你全家不成？？！等.....”等字被快感淹没到深入，御冥夜可不想他继续怒骂下去，能动就不会随便开口。性器也在他甬道内没停多久，抽出一半便疾风骤雨般地操弄起来，带着侵略的意味整根没入，竟是戳到了最敏感的那点上。

“叫我名字。”

“呸！！下流胚子....”两腿被最大力度分开，少年上以舌、下以茎，严严实实地堵满了自己，也不知为何，这少年竟然自己琢磨透了自己，不过十几岁，却陡然开了淫窍，变着法子在他身后欺负自己，细细品尝被肠壁贪婪吞没的滋味，那含在身体里的性器从身后一下一下如同打桩一般，上下两张嘴再也不能发出什么放肆的怒骂声。

“有来有往啊，殷少主，叫我名字。”他无力的被人箍紧了腰，发带都被他扭成一团时挣散了去，只靠着双臂扒着床尾的沟壑处，弱弱的支撑自己。屁股被人抱在怀里，狠狠的捅到更深处，御冥夜那根在后穴里不知疲倦侵犯着的肉刃才与他相连。

轻撩几下，体内涟漪泛开，竟还在他耳边呼出的热气都带着恨意，双目赤红，带着邪佞的笑意逼问。

“叫啊。”

“御，冥夜.....”在这个时候，御冥夜开始挺动腰肢，手用了巧劲儿托起来他的臀肉，把整个人往上提几分，将那白嫩臀肉挤得变了形。埋在后者身体里那根东西便也随着动作滑出几分。

他看着殷剑无助的遮住双眼哭出声，被紧紧含住的温暖，而后开始又一轮的侵略，又是一记深入浅出的顶撞，完全打乱了他的回应，殷剑整个人都在这人身上摆动起来，可身体内那处最敏感的点又被毫不留情地蹂躏，疼痛和酥爽杂糅在一块，前头的分身又颤巍巍立了起来。

“啊啊啊....哈.....用点劲儿啊，唔.....”黏腻的透明液体浸透了床褥，他整个身体被人撞的近乎破碎，他只好死死咬紧了口中的床褥，抵挡脱口而出的呻吟，泪水顺着指缝滑了下来。

层层堆栈的快感在一瞬山塌，余下发丝如枝如网交缠，他受不住，纵然是不情不愿，可身子着实受不住，受不住这番韵语。

“我不骂了，慢点戳....慢点....”他白皙瘦弱的腿弯勾着人讨好的磨蹭，没有力气，手脚酸软，湿漉漉的泪眼在控诉着，整个人颤着嗓子哭出了声。御冥夜看他可怜兮兮的咬着自己的手背，拱起的玉脊落叶般往下滑落，有些心软，便搂着他的脖子。

在进入到更深处时，将他眼角滑落的泪水亲了干净，却不料被殷剑顺势狠狠咬在锁骨上的皮肤。

“殷剑！！”犬牙戳进皮肤里，生生咬出了血痕，便咬着不肯松开。御冥夜吃痛着扣住身下人，九浅一深吊着他不爽快，又一个深顶又完全嵌到了深谷变着节奏的冲撞，重重戳刺在深处的敏感点。

“唔唔，御冥夜.....”每一声都让那瘦弱的肩膀颤一下，御冥夜只能伸出一只手攥着他，握他的手握了半晌，他的手生的秀气，很小又很软，简直像是小孩子的手，仅仅是握着也能让人心软，将他疯狂的向深不见底的黑渊里面坠。

人间欢好只刹那 ，如露如电亦成空。雪地的梅花开得正盛，房间内上下起伏的背影渐渐被火烧一般的锦簇团红吞噬殆尽。

御冥夜.....

舒坦，好生舒坦.....

随着御冥夜一丝不苟胀大着性器一个深顶，他顺势抬腰仰首，竟有些贪婪意味伸出嫩红舌尖去勾那丝丝血痕。御冥夜被柔软带刺的舌尖抚弄，伸手将殷剑的头发拨弄开，索性拽了他的头发，加快身下抽插的频率，次次都毫无保留地捅到最深，那处温软又顺滑，早已完全接纳了御冥夜次次侵略的东西，偶尔主动以肠肉绞一下，如勾引般。

他手上还一直紧抓着殷剑的黑发，强迫他与自己对视，然后吻住容潇，把舌头探进去缠住那人的，与之纠缠不休。两人唇齿间一时只剩下了啧啧水声，听罢教人面红耳赤。

“受不住.....受不住了....御冥夜，停下....”殷剑被彻底捅到深处，意乱情迷，妩媚到不堪入耳的声音充斥在厢房里。最后，在疾风骤雨一般的顶弄下，他只失神地张了嘴，溢出声低吟，声音逐渐不受控化为放荡不堪的呻吟和带着快意的喊叫。

“不了…不行了…夜，夜少主....”抽插之间淫液四溅，他再也受不住这般顶撞了，挣扎开，可那推拒的力道更似邀允，一句句噙着哭腔的求饶着对方，用一双长腿直接踹上对方，却不料被御冥夜抬手将他后颈环进怀中，抓过他的双腿，直接扛在肩上，又掐着身下人的臀瓣顶到了深处，这一顶恰恰顶在某个不可言说的突起上，让一串娇吟和泪水同时迸了出来。

御冥夜一边爱抚着雪臀，一边用那人最喜欢的姿势温柔的顶到最里面，他自始至终觉得殷剑不喜欢被动承受，掺杂低柔磁性的少年嗓音，哄着人叫他名字的霎时，将殷剑一个翻身扶上自己腰部，连带着他如玉的身体带起一阵轻颤。

“殷少主，不是不喜欢被迫？巧了，我也不喜欢伺候人。”

他缓缓抽出的动作，腰杆有力，反复顶撞臀肉，把那汗湿的两瓣屁股捣出了粘腻的声响，乍看是少年的柔情宠溺，实则折磨人折磨得紧。殷剑一掌就要劈下去时，被这人抓住瘦弱的手臂。

“你，你再动一动.....”床头悬着的铜香球与流苏细钩相互碰撞的声音，一声比一声急促，殷剑几乎是从半空中重新重重的跌坐回分身，由着御冥夜无保留地纵情冲刺，三番五次占有劈开，霸道地顶到深入，身体再次为他次第散落开无限风情，“噗嗤”声被牢牢钉在御冥夜胯下一般，磨得甬道里面一片炙热。

“啊啊啊.....好热！！”被硬生生的插入到最深入，殷剑眼中的聚焦在一瞬间散开，几乎是无意识的抖着嗓子哽咽。双脚艰难的撑着地面，快感狠狠地抽打着他的脊柱炸裂在他脑子里，还没用上力道，就被御冥夜狠狠按着挺动腰肢再次顶入。发出清晰得令人脸红的“啵”的一声，原本顺着大腿向外淌的白稠花水被这一下凶狠的顶撞再次严严实实，被重新堵了进温软的地方，加重了二人交合处粘稠的淫靡。

“快点....快点，还要....给我，给我.....”当御冥夜再次操着那根东西狠准而热辣的力度狠狠地碾过他体内敏感处时，殷剑的身子也开始违背自己的意志，俯身送上一个急不可耐的湿吻。

没过多久便不由自主的学会谄媚的讨好，渴求着被温暖被疼爱而生出的瘙痒，挺起胸膛配合着男人的索取而摆动，一口一口的，将自己……喂到男人口中，浑身挂着浓郁的肉欲颜色，淫靡的摆动。

“到了，到了.....夜少主”殷剑身下一直含着少年的娇软花口根本无力阻拦，叫声越发春情荡漾，他可从未这般浪荡过。只能无奈的再次迎合搅缠而上，两瓣烫红的屁股一次又一次的在少年百般撩动下完整的吐出又接纳。

殷剑失神地呢喃着，无力地攀着他的背脊，他一边唾弃自己的无药可救，一边仍然忍不住紧紧环上少年的背脊，将自己如雪一般白嫩的胸送到少年面前。

“啊，啊啊....停下，求求你....”叫着叫着，后穴渐渐绞紧，御冥夜伸手抚触着他微微战栗的乳尖，轻轻旋转弹夹了一下，殷剑体内就仿佛打了一道细小的电流。又一轮冲击还没有开始泛酸泛痒，他委屈的哭出来，殷剑被他连续碾压蹂躏着强制着释放，声嘶力竭的哭喊着，稀薄的花水喷溅出来，床角、地面、玉箫和罗帐处处星星点点。

“啊，夜少主.....”殷剑被少年霸道地圈在怀里，快感在体内掀起惊涛骇浪，他瘦弱的身子颤得格外可怜，口出开始发出婉转的娇啼莺啭，剧烈的扭动腰身，御冥夜下身挺动几下就将他顶的失神不止，性器在臀的位置上扬，在臀缝收紧之前狠撞，又被狠狠掐了下乳尖，殷剑全身跟着一颤，只得呜咽一声软了腰。

抵着湿滑的臀缝蹭弄，耳畔的呼吸渐急，殷剑哑着嗓子，不断唤他的名字，求他快一点，再快一点。

床帏的风铃叮当作响，吃醉酒香与沉眼谜恍，缠攀彩霞与引妒烛光，二人一心投入到床笫之事，欢好过无数次，精水不断喷射出一小股一小股的。

射进去的瞬间，酥麻感刹那沿着尾椎涌上，从四肢百骸蔓延开，氤氲成情欲，御冥夜被他紧紧夹住扭动了几下，送上浪尖释放，一时半会儿回不到尘世。御冥夜终于餍足无憾，泄了身，一滴不漏。半晌，从他的身子里缓缓的退出来，穴内温热的水流锁不住似的淌了出来，顺着他青筋暴凸的手背蜿蜒而下。

冬日里，殷剑素有泡药浴的习惯，事后，满床汗液精水，他不得不被御冥夜抱着浸在滚热的水中，只余莹白肩颈裸露在空气里。他虚弱地趴在浴缸边上，面色潮红，吻痕从颈边一直延伸到了后腰，漆黑长发从耳侧垂落在水中，随水波荡漾如生长于清溪的藻荇。

云卷雾朦，轻纱浮，细沫沫。沐浴所用之水乃桃枝与豆蔻熬制而成，有辟邪除秽之效，药香气更是清醒纯净，二人湿发松松挽在脑后，绯色攀上全身，湿透的头发和脸颊纠缠不清地贴合，白皙光滑的胸膛一点一点地暴露在彼此面前。

御冥夜皎如玉树临风前，长臂一捞，已然搂美人在怀。他埋首于殷剑脖颈间，深嗅后又叹了口气，灼热气息尽数抚上他颈项与侧脸。殷剑于他来说，热辣而哀切，裹袭稠浊的腥甜，萦绕唇齿发肤间，经时不散半晌后还会被舌底攒动的稀碎凛冽生生挟制。

是一盅药草的气味。

“好香”

“放开我。”

“不放。”

“当真和女子不一样。”他抬手，揩了揩殷剑溢出眼眶蒸腾的氤氳，修长白皙的手指轻柔地从脸上滑过，从脸颊至下颌，轻柔而暧昧。又凑近他发间嗅，也嗅不到脂粉气，只一绺花果恬淡的香，柔柔渗进肺腑内里。

“疯了，御冥夜，你当真是有病！”殷剑感受到了那下身昂扬的硬物，轻轻揉搓着他腕上的红痕，愤恨的咬着唇，发了狠似的挣开他的怀抱，却因为腰上的剧烈疼痛而无力，只能被人圈在怀里。

“我没病，也没疯。”御冥夜怜爱地与他额头相抵，心满意足地看着平日眼神清冷，高不可攀，冷傲狠辣的殷剑被自己蹂躏得双眼朦胧，面颊绯红，心生爱怜不断揉着他的腰肢。

风雪大了，窗外几朵被揉碎的梅花掉落，殷剑双眼睛有些泪意，大雪恍若撕扯棉絮一般，扑闪着掉落泪珠，落在水面上一圈儿一圈儿地漾了开去。白皙而风情万种的身子如同痉挛的幼猫一样蜷缩起来，眉毛也泛起柔柔的涟漪，半个字也吐不出，冲击还没过，他哭都哭不出来，只剩下大口大口的喘息了。

翌日，醒来。雪停了，清风徐来，有竹叶细细抖动之声。

原本锐利的阳光透过外面细竹和竹帘层层透进来，变得柔和了不少。二人在榻上紧紧相拥，四肢纠缠、宛若爱侣般的亲密，身上盖着的流苏流动着一缕一缕的光，甚是夺目耀眼。

“.若下次遇见我，还会杀我么？”细细密密的汗正从他的发间冒出来，顺着耳鬓汇聚成珠，御冥夜微微喘着气在他散落的发上亲吻。

“会。”殷剑抚着床边他那边利剑，“哗啦”一声将剑抽出来，摩挲把玩，顺势抽出剑鞘，继而抵上他的咽喉。只是，下一秒就被御冥夜出手及时制止，扣住腰身，捧起脸探入舌尖：“殷少主别闹，当心伤手。”

只因二人沉溺于颠鸾倒凤，太过旖旎，季川在院外叫了半天也没人应声。直到后来，屏风外传来木窗被推开的吱呀声，他撩起门帘进入厢房，一眼就瞥到自家义兄锁骨上，布满了大大小小的咬痕。再看那少年只着里衣服压着自家义兄的亵衣，宽大的袍袖松松褪至肘边，眉间透出些别的味道，便明白了什么。

“季川，来了。”殷剑眼角微扬，眼角带着一颗泪痣，单是面相就是一副自信桀骜的模样。只不过，被御冥夜活生生折腾一整晚，鼻尖沁出一层细汗，忍着周身的疼痛与倦意，直到现在还全身发软，声音也很轻了，听起来就像撒娇一般。

“义兄，这人....留不得，亲也亲了抱也抱了，可，留不得。”他叹了口气，蹙了蹙眉，撇了撇嘴，还是开了口。

御冥夜听闻，抬眼，神情里透出极浅的忧愁。他穿着里衣服下了床，被临面泼来的凉水给浇了个透心凉，颤颤巍巍地起身束发，将自己的玉箫和利剑放在圆桌上，又是一室静默。

“季兄，若是怕我连累，大可不必如此，御冥夜感谢二位的不杀之恩，来日...定当涌泉相报！”当着他季川的面，清了清嗓子。从腰间解下个沉甸甸鼓囊囊的绣花荷包扔到桌上，震出好大一阵动静，拖着步子推开门，一股清冷的空气夹杂着淡淡的梅花香迎面而来。

脚下白茫茫的一片，干净地让人不忍践踏。他犹豫片刻，还是踏了出去，一串串脚印在雪地里绽放开来，宛如一朵朵清冷的玉兰。

“滚！赶紧滚。”殷剑唇有些倔强的抿成一条线，起身拉了下衣服，便将荷包狠狠砸向门外，背过身去，冷冰冰的丢下这一句话。

“滚了就别回来！！回来我就将你和你那根儿东西做成药渣！！！”

“还有你，也滚。”他沉下脸对着季川怒吼，拎起马靴就朝人身上丢。

5.风雪夜归人，终是不归人。

冬日的早晨，温温柔柔的日光，隐于薄雾之下，迷离恍惚间为檐上积雪笼了一层宛若月华的轻纱。

他端坐在书桌前，袖口绣着一丛妖艳的曼珠沙华，一身红衣平添几分妖孽，一抬头，却是一张低沉的脸。“啖舐千怨百毒，不饮长生苦。”毛笔被轻轻搁下，一只骨节分明的手将宣纸轻轻捻起，放在了一边。又伸手捧起小几上的折扇，仔细抚摸着折扇上：

一个“夜”字。

他叹气，凝眼看了半响，又揣回怀里。

走出厢房，踏入雪中，指上拂过的乌发凝神一看已然雪白，望着飘落下来，已经在他的肩头锯了薄薄一层的雪花，眼中的情绪让人看不清楚。那一瞬，心里空空的。后调的雪松，历经前调苦橙绿竹的清冽、中调转而薰衣草的温和平静后终于挥散在空中，冷清中又带着一丝甜。

这触感，像极了那个一笑而过的少年。

回房落座，手中还捉着一只小紫毫，眼中满是厌倦和无聊，有意无意地自洁白绵韧的竹纸上轻描点写而过。连着几日，殷剑总是发着愣，只觉得什么吃物味道苦涩都难以下咽，果断在青瓷海碗里换拣了香药果子嚼，两下就给吐了出去。

“什么破果子！！撤了！！”

“这个这个，拿走，看着厌烦！！”

“少主近日老是魂不守舍的，怕是有了心上人。”管家声音透过木门，闷闷地传进来。慌忙招手让小厮们赶快撤掉，小厮们纷纷轻轻点头，小跑着进门，一个个都缩了缩脖子，自动忽略周围的低气压。

又是月圆夜，月色明净，剑光清冽。

明月悄上柳梢头，不远处传来了阵阵箫声，箫声有着像雾一般散淡的惆怅，但却唤醒了他沉寂的心。

一曲已了，殷剑很快平复好心情，嘴角依然是那抹淡淡的笑意，让人如浴春风，让人怀疑之前从他眼中看出的那份怀念和落寞，到底是不是真实存在的。他换了个姿势，眉头微挑。月色勾出他浅橘色的轮廓，冷白调的皮肤也泛着暖意，眼睛透亮得就像花瓣上晶莹的露珠。

这人他挺中意，若不是上次溜了，会更中意。

墙角慢慢转出一袭身影，光亮华丽的贡品柔缎，穿在身上亦是舒适飘逸，形态优美极了。那人高高绾着冠发，长若流水的发丝服帖顺在背后，谦和地微微一笑——不分性别的美丽，如此惊心动魄的魅惑。

微垂的眼睫下有淡淡的黑影，就站在那里一动不动。将玉箫背在身后，垂着头，眼眸微弯，活脱脱一个安静俊秀的少年郎。

瘦了，也变成熟了。

那人瞧着自己瞧得痴迷，竟未发觉他早已借余光瞟见他，却故作不知。殷剑背过身去，披上大衣，转身。强忍笑说道：“今儿，殷少主，一袭朱红，如一块无瑕美玉熔铸而成玉人.....煞是打眼。”他恍惚回过神，平白生出了满腔嗔怪，贝齿啮绛唇，酣红染玉颊，又碍于羞怯不好发作。

“殷少主，上次...银两留少了，今日，我可是带着全部家当来的。”御冥夜觉得这人身子娇软，但骨头最硬，真是拿此人没辙。一阵强大的气浪掀起，殷剑连退几步才稳住脚步，那人眉头一皱，直接将玉箫向上一抛，直截了当截住了殷剑的去路。

“殷少主！！我已经向你父亲提亲了！！”

“那你嫁给我吧，殷剑，嫁给我，你就是天下第二帅了。”他伸手抓住殷剑的双肩，手指用尽全力的握住叩紧，像是要把此人牢牢掌控在手里。

“我说过，不嫁！！”殷剑微微摇头，莫名的焦躁乘着他追问的话语更甚，不是他不想回答，只是他自己也不知该如何作答。这人小小年纪，说话还是如此放肆！见面就调戏他，捉弄他，上次用完就跑，真是烦煞了。他用手轻轻掰开他，甩着衣袖就走。

“滚！舌头想不想要了？！”

“真真是无情。”

“喂，走反了，殷少主！”

“殷剑，又走反了，应该与我一同！”御冥夜唤了两声，却不见反应，心里一惊，紧跟着大步走向前去。离近了，才瞧却见他脸上泛着红晕和恼羞神色。

“你算什么东西！说完没有？！”

“完了。”半晌，御冥夜抬眸一笑，眼中灿若星辰，笑容干净清浅，眼神里是不曾察觉的温柔和眷恋，倒让殷剑晃了神。

“聒噪。”殷剑说罢，转头朝前继续走，御冥夜眼疾手快，脚下打个旋儿，伸开手又拦在了他前头。

“殷少主.....那今晚我就不走了。”

“滚！当心我叫人将你赶走！”

“小厮和管家，叫我打发了，不过是花点银子罢了，听闻殷少主怕黑....若我走了，那岂不是....”御冥夜眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，自娱自乐地翘起嘴角，眼中满是期待和胸有成竹。

“殷少主，殷剑！！喂！”

“那边路黑，慢些走啊殷少主，等等我。”

——————————————❤ 继续往下看

“喂，别走啊~”

“喂，好嘛，我错了~”

“宋继扬！！戏过了啊，玩儿过了，真过了，不理我了啊？”

“说好就一次，你又这样....上次cos薛晓你就三番五次...”

“王皓轩，过~分~了！”

“是是是，是我入戏了，是我错了，亲一个，好不好~”

“滚！！”

—END


End file.
